Remnants of Skystone Wiki
Welcome to the Remnants of Skystone Wiki! The wiki about RoS (November 4, 2008 - May 30, 2014) | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Game Guide * Beginner's Guide * Classes and Stats * Trailblazing * Nidarian Guard | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Enemies * Bestiary * Bosses * Mimics * Fungi | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Extra Skills * Baking * Brewing * Gardening * Metal Crafting | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Tables * Jars and Baking Table * Nidarian Guard Dailies * Usable Items Table * Quests Table | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Quests * Mission Deployment * Sidequests & Chains * Daily Quests * Seasonal Quests * Daily Maps | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Locations * Nidaria * Steamport City * Hatchwood Wilds * Ridgeback Highlands * Landmarks | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Other Lists * Items * NPCs * Shops/'Spore Sales' * Trophies * Sprockets | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Help * To Do List * Unfinished pages * * * ' ' }} Crags of Eastervale As an April Fools joke for April 1, 2018, Flipline made a post about a fake Easter event in the game called Crags of Eastervale: Hey Everyone! Just a friendly reminder that our holiday events for the Crags of Eastervale celebration will come to an end tomorrow at midnight. This is your last chance to earn some delicious Chocolate Pustossers! Also as an Easter bonus for today only, Bandero Chert will be giving out a commemorative 218 AH egg to anyone who can bring him 3 bags of Jelled Gluco-Beans. Don’t forget Lana Westwood is still selling Holiday Bunny Ears at the low-low price of 3000 spores! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10693 DJ Ju1 (My YouTube Channel) (My Website) (My Message Wall) 12:40, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Do not let RoS fade away RIP RoRoS :Remember the game fondly 21:07, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RoS is shutting down on May 30 :Title says it all. Vrdn22 (talk) 12:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ;Happy New Year(again)! :Woo! I suppose that 2014 is the year of the Pale Steed? theslayer99 (talk) 08:00, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Second RoS Reunion & First RoS Tournament (OMG Kred prizes!) STATUS:ENDED :The 2nd RoS Reunion for the 3rd anniversary of the game is just around the corner! Just hop on to Remnants of Skystone on the weekend of March 15-17. : There will also be a Tournament that includes kred rewards. RoS Tournament Details here. ;Happy New Year! :Yay! Plokkey (talk) 08:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ;Ask Flipline a Question! :Flipline Studios has invited the world to ask them questions about their games. The highest voted questions may well get answered publicly, so let's get voting and make sure there are some RoS Qs in there! :All the questions are here and there's one here asking when RoS will be completed! Witsd 23:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ;Cycle Day and End of Easter {4, 29, 212AH} :Today is another cycle day: all dailies are reset! Also, Today is the last day to buy Easter items from Lana and Wystan. Hurry, you only have a few hours left! Plokkey 02:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ;Great Reunion! {4, 1, 212AH} :All those who made it for the reunion had a great weekend which was helped by the Triple bonus points! Many returned to RoS and had a great time, co oping and generally having fun. Hopefully we can do this again, next year. Thanks to all who contributed, especially the old regs who returned to give it another go!! : :KaiJai 06:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ;Here it is: The RoS Reunion! {3, 16, 212AH} :This weekend, starting March 16, will be full of events! This Saturday is St. Patrick's Day, and the day after that marks the 2nd anniversary of the official release of Remnants of Skystone! To top things off, players will earn 3x the normal NP from co-ops. Have fun! :Oh, and don't forget to purchase your Shamrock and Easter holiday items before they're gone! Plokkey 06:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ;Happy Cycle Day! and Prepare for RoS' 2nd Anniversary! {2, 5, 212AH} :It's Cycle Day, the day when every single daily quest restarts. Also, don't forget Remnants Of Skystone's 2nd Anniversary is coming up, a little over 40 days left. We're hosting an event to get everyone to play on that weekend! Come join us March 16 and 17th! Check out the Forum Post here. ;Happy New Year!! {1, 1, 212AH} :Happy New Year from the RoS Wiki! Unfortunately, those of you still with us know that this Remnants of Skystone has not been updated for over a year. Special thanks to witsd, and KaiJai, (maybe even Hoolo and blasty) for keeping the Daily Maps up to date, and stopping wiki vandals in their Christmas pajamas. Thanks for sticking with us, see you all on the ground, recruits! Plokkey 07:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 12/17/12 *Yuletide items are available until January 14, 2013, and Yuletide fruniture and plushies are available until January 31, 2013. *Rare Ferric Helmets (Wintertusk, Brazenhoof, Skull Guard) are now available at Rusty until May 1st!! 9/25/12 *Hallow's Eve items and hellhopper plushies are back in stock until Nov 3, 2012. 6/16/12 *Slugrat, Stiltskin, Pidgebomber, Blowgrub plushes return for 60 days at Wystan's shop. *Caverns furniture is back at Rusty's store. 3/15/12 *3x NP for co-ops this weekend! 3/3/12 *Shamrock Clothing available for 20 days *Easter Headbands and Basket are available for 57 days *Grabrat and Swampfoot Plushies are back for 4 weeks! You can help out the Wiki by finishing any task outlined on the To Do List. Or, If you wish to create a new article, type out the name of the article below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Will you be attending the Reunion? Yes! No. Would you support for a Remnants of Skystone revival? Yes! I wish No. Never __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Remnants of Skystone Wiki